maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Cadence/russgamemaster
Bio PRINCESS CADENCE is the ruler of the Crystal Empire. She is the former apprentice of Princess Celestia, who practically adopted her as a niece. Her love has a magical quality that combines with the magic of her husband, Shining Armor, to make them nearly unstoppable. She was the foal-sitter of a very young Twilight Sparkle, and the two remain good friends. They even have a secret hoof-shake. Her wedding day was nearly ruined by an evil imposter, but the love between Cadence and Shining Armor conquered all. Cadence is now happy to grace the Crystal Empire with her kind spirit, potent magic, and unselfish nature. Her full name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Recruitment quote "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! My love will give you strength." Class: Tactician + Blaster Cadence is both a Tactician and a Blaster, with the strengths and weaknesses of both. She always Critical Hits Bruisers. Attacking or being attacked by another Blaster gives her an extra turn. Other Tacticians will gain an extra turn when attacking or attacked by her. Infiltrators will counter attacks if they attack or are attacked by her. Passives Flying - immune to ground attacks Power of love - entire team heals at the start of each round. Has both the advantages and disadvantages of Blasters and Tacticians. Attacks Level 1 - Pew Pew Pew! *Ranged Magic Energy *3 hits *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Remove Buffs - no green boxes for you! *(enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks *(enemy) Dizzy - accuracy reduced by 25% *(all allies) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% Level 2 - Teleporting Kicks *Unarmed Melee *Number of hits is 6 divided by number of enemies *Hits All Enemies *2 round cooldown *(special) Stealthy - does not trigger counter attacks or protect abilities *(Enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this unit causes extra damage *(Enemy) Exposed - defense reduced by 25% *(enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack *(all allies) Agile - evasion increased by 25% Level 6 - Telekinesis *Ranged Explosive *Hits One Enemy *1 round cooldown *(enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a 50% chance of hitting an ally *(enemy) Impaired - attacks cause 20% less damage and cannot crit *(50% enemy) Stun - loses next turn with a reduced chance to dodge. *(all allies) Strengthened - attack increased by 25% Level 9 - Shining Armor *2 round cooldown for all Shining Armor actions if any is performed *Multi-function - can be used to perform different actions Shining Armor: Shield of love *Buff All Allies *(all allies) Shield of love - absorbs a certain amount of damage, and removes debuffs when applied. Shining Armor: Fastball Special *Slashing Summon Melee *Hits One Enemy *(Special) Deadly Crits *(special) Exploits Combos *(special) Summon attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation effects. *(enemy) Bleeding (x2, her horn stabs an enemy) - takes damage every turn and when attacking Shining Armor: Mega Love Blast *Hits All Enemies *Ranged Magic Energy Explosion *(Special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(special) Summon attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation effects. *(enemy) Side Effects - May cause Blinded, Poisoned, Staggered, Off-balance, Winded, Cornered, Incapacitation, Intimidated, Exhausted, Iso-8 Corruption, Halitosis, or in extreme cases, super powers. Team-Up Bonuses Alicorns - bring either Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, or Princess Luna. Arcane Arts - uses magic Aviary - flies Bloodlust - can cause bleeding Familiar - summons Shining Armor for her Level 9 abilities Feathered Friends - has wings Foal-Sitter - she was formerly Twilight's foal-sitter (also bring Twilight) Friendship is Magic - bring two ponies Furry - fur-skinned Hoofing It Impersonation - with Queen Chrysalis, who impersonated her Portable - can teleport Redheads - has a purple-red mane Sovereign - rules the Crystal Empire Tossers - uses telekinesis Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Category:Animation Category:Flying characters Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Female Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Blasters Category:Tacticians